vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ana (Overwatch)
Summary As the Omnic Crisis inflicted a heavy toll on Egypt, the country's depleted and undermanned security forces relied on elite snipers for support. Among them was Ana Amari, who was widely considered to be the world's best. Her superior marksmanship, decision-making, and instincts made her a natural selection to join the Overwatch strike team that would end the war. Following the success of Overwatch's original mission, Ana served for many years as Strike Commander Morrison's second-in-command. Despite her responsibilities in leading the organization, Ana refused to step away from combat operations. She remained on active duty well into her fifties, until she was believed to have been killed during a hostage rescue mission by the Talon operative known as Widowmaker. In truth, Ana survived that encounter, despite being gravely wounded and losing her right eye. During her recovery, she wrestled with the weight of a life spent in combat, and she chose to stay out of the world's growing conflicts. However, as time passed, she realized she could not sit on the sidelines while people threatened her city and the innocents around her. Now, Ana has rejoined the fight to protect her country from the forces that would destabilize it, and most importantly, to keep her family and her closest allies safe. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly High 8-C with firearms Name: Ana Amari Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 60 Classifications: Founding Member of Overwatch, Pharah's Mother, Elite Sharpshooter, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (Mid-Low), Can poison foes with her Biotics Master Markswoman, Is able to boost the efficiency and firepower of her allies' armaments in addition to increasing their speed and resistance to damage, Can poison enemies with her biotic weaponry and render them unconscious, Can briefly nullify enemy regeneration and healing sources Attack Potency: Unknown physically, possibly Large Building level with firearms (Is one of the founding members of Overwatch, so she should be comparable to other founding members like Soldier: 76 and Reaper) Speed: At least Peak Human with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Ana is one of the original members of the Overwatch strike team, meaning that she can keep up with the likes of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, who both underwent the Soldier Enhancement Program) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown physically, possibly Class GJ with firearms Durability: At least Room level (Is significantly more durable than Tracer) Stamina: High (Can tend to multiple allies and endure entire firefights without slowing down) Range: Several meters with her Sleep Dart and Biotic Grenade, At least several dozen meters with her Biotic Rifle Standard Equipment: Her Camouflage Suit, Her Biotic Rifle and Grenades, Sleep and Enhancement Darts Intelligence: Ana Amari is an elite soldier and a founding member of Overwatch. As Jack Morrison's second-in-command, she was an able leader who helped spearhead numerous operations that led to the end of the Omnic Crisis. Widely considered to be the world's single best sharpshooter, she was renowned for her nigh-superhuman precision and excellent combat instincts and decision making, serving well into her fifties until she was presumed dead after a moment's hesitation led to the catastrophic end of a hostage crisis courtesy of Widowmaker along with the loss of her right eye. Nevertheless, like her fellow founders she is still more than capable of keeping up with the best of the best in spite of her age, continuing her work as a sharpshooter despite the incredible loss of depth perception that would cripple most snipers. Weaknesses: Ana presumably suffers from significant blind spots and impaired depth perception due to the loss of an eye (but she is still more than capable as a sniper), Victims of her Sleep Darts can be roused by a jolt from taking enemy fire, Presumably has a limited amount of ammo Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Biotic Rifle: A firearm devised by Mercy and Torbjörn, it fires special biotic darts that heal allies and poison enemies on impact, making it useful for saving wounded allies, providing covering fire, and taking out key targets. * Sleep Darts: Ana uses her sidearm to shoot a special dart that instantly incapacitates its target on impact, rendering them unconscious for an extended period of time. However, this is only temporary, and the target can be roused with a jolt caused by taking additional fire * Biotic Grenade: Ana tosses a special grenade that poisons enemies, briefly nullifying all possible sources of regeneration and healing in the process. Conversely, all allies caught in the blast will be healed and will have their natural regeneration and healing from outside sources increased for a brief period. * Nano Boost: Ana fires a special dart that greatly enhances an ally's combat performance, upping their firepower, durability, and speed for up to eight seconds. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Snipers Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gun Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8